


Flashing Lights

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Tapes, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Moments and Memories worth Capturing
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Lemonade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my pretty flowers! Here’s the next installation of my Lemonade series! Hope you enjoy it! It's short and smutty! Thank you again to Rando29 for the prompts. Fair warning this one is pretty dirty. So have fun!

**Flashing Lights**

Sai grinned as Ino moved into the next pose. She was a natural in front of the camera. Seeing that smile always made him happy. 

He’d purchased the camera recently as an attempt to explore a new artistic medium. Especially now that he had memories worth capturing. Ino happily volunteered to be his subject. He was thankful that after this he’d have a whole set of photos of his Light. 

“Great job Beautiful these look incredible.” He complimented before drawing her into a kiss. 

“Thank you, Sai.” She paused for a minute before her eyes lifted back to his. A playful look in those baby blues. 

“I have an idea for pictures if you don’t mind.” 

He nodded excitedly about the prospect. He enjoyed any time that they shared. “Of course not Beautiful, whatever you’d like. Let me just adjust these lights.” 

When he turned back around he was surprised to see that she’d removed her top. She was now leaning forward, her breasts heavy and exposed. A mischievous smile across her lips. An innocent look in her eyes. 

So she wanted _those_ kinds of pictures.

“Fuck.” He breathed. It didn’t matter how many times he saw her like this the sight always left him stunned speechless. 

He began clicking away as her hands caressed the swell of her tits. Moving the camera closer to get a close-up view of those perfect globes held in her hands. 

“Keep touching them, baby. Show me how you want me to play with them.”

Ino squeezed and pinched her nipples. Teasing them and lifting them up for the camera. Her breaths rapidly increased with each click and touch. His hand replaced her own, capturing the swell of her breast. Holding and appreciating its heavy weight. 

Using one hand he captured his thumb rubbing against the hard bud while Ino arched back pushing her tit into his palm.

“How does it look Sai?” She asked breathlessly with a grin. 

“Gorgeous, sweet girl.” He continued to rub her sensitive nipples before taking each one into his mouth. She cried out as his mouth moved over each raw cap. Images of his wet tongue flicked over hard nubs taken. 

“I think that there’s something else you want to show to the camera huh?” His hands drifted beneath her skirt finding her sticky pussy. She moaned feeling her cunt begin to pulse. He teased her clit before removing his hand with a grin. 

“Let me see that little pussy Beautiful.” 

Ino’s hands traced down to the hem of her skirt. Dragging the cloth over her thighs showing flashes of her panty clad pussy. 

Slowly, and calculated Sai captured each teasing movement. Passion filled eyes clear with want and lust. He took more shots as she slowly removed the last stitches of clothing.

It might be his biased opinion but Ino was immaculate. Impeccably sculpted lines and curves. As an artist, he could appreciate her perfection. As the person that loved her most in the world, he adored those little imperfections that she tried so hard to hide. The ones that she didn’t let others see. There was no part of her that he didn’t adore. 

“Lay back. Spread your legs for me, Gorgeous.” 

His fingers trailed along her slit, grazing over her clit all the while his camera worked. 

“It’s so pretty down here Ino. So pink and tight. You’re soaked. Hold it open for me. Let me make sure I capture this perfectly.” 

Ino knew that she should probably be a little more ashamed of her actions but she was far too turned on to care. She wanted him to remember this. 

Sai stepped back to take full body shots of Ino. Lying there naked holding her pussy open for him to see. He took the time to commit the image to his memory. How her back arched, the way that her hair fell, and just how vulnerable she was being. 

“What a good girl you are.” She mewled at the praise before moving into the next pose. 

Shot after shot. 

Sai felt his cock straining against his pants. He needed to fuck her but he had a few more pictures he wanted to take. 

“More beautiful. On all fours let me see those tits hang.” She rolled onto her hands and knees. Her eyes lifted to the camera. Sai circled her. His greedy eyes captured all angles. Perfect views of her tight asshole and pussy mound. 

“Beautiful baby girl. On your knees now, keep those legs spread and bounce up and down for me.” 

She sat up as he directed. Her titties bouncing up and down as she moved. 

“Sai…” This was fun but now she really needed to get fucked. 

“I know pretty girl. This pose is making you want my cock. Just a few more. Crawl over here.” He whipped off his clothes quickly before grasping the camera in his hand and his cock in the other. 

“Suck my dick for the camera princess. Open that mouth. Keep those eyes on me.” 

How he didn’t blow his load the second those blue eyes looked up at him he’ll never know. He placed his hand on her head controlling the movements. 

Click, click. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re on your knees like this. Keep going Ino. I have the perfect picture in mind. I want my cum covering your face for this last shot.”

Ino continued to work his cock. Pushing it to the back of her throat while she moaned and gagged around it. Precum and saliva trailing down her chin. 

“Good girl, this is going to be the best picture yet.” 

He felt the familiar signs of release rushing towards him and pulled out of her mouth. “Here it comes Ino.” 

He shot rope after rope of sticky cum onto her face and it dribbled onto her chest. All the while the camera rolled on taking shaky photos. 

Once his hands felt steadier he continued to take photos. These would be perfect for those long lonely missions. “Very good baby. Show the camera what I gave you.” 

She grinned with a triumphant cum covered expression. His love painted across her face and tits. 

Sai took a deep breath before setting the camera down onto a tripod shifting it to record. 

“Let me eat that cunt you did such a good job modeling.” She bit her lip in breathless anticipation. 

Ino laid back and Sai took a possessive hold of her legs to spread them wide. His drained cock was already hardening. 

“Fuck you smell so good.”

He kissed the inside of her thighs taking playful bites of her porcelain skin. Her breathy sighs and moans pushing him to please her more. 

“Your pussy lips split so nicely for me.” 

He took a quick swipe with his tongue along her slit. 

“Sai…” She pleaded feeling her clit pulse against his tongue. 

He ignored her pleas, taking time to enjoy his girl. “So fucking gorgeous down here. The camera can’t capture how pretty you are Princess.”

He lavished her skin with his lips and tongue. The dizzying scent of sweat and cum disorienting his senses. 

“Those eyes, this soft skin, and this delicious pussy. You drive me crazy Beautiful.”

Sai bit back a hiss when he sunk into her. Her walls clenched around him milking his thick cock. 

“Sai!” 

Ino cried out and yelled as he plowed his steel cock into her. Long, demanding strokes. 

“Imagine if this video got out Beautiful. Everyone would see how I slut you out. Desperate and cock hungry.” 

Her cunt quivered around him at the dirty imagery.

“Let them fucking see it. Let them see how I turn into a cum slut for you.” She noticed his eyes shift. The dark and possessive side of him took over. His hands took a rough hold of her ass. 

“That’s right. Only for me. This fucking pussy is mine to fuck. They can watch all they want and see that I’m the only one that can fuck you like this. That can make you a sloppy mess.”

Ino cried out as he continued his violent assault on her helpless pussy. Brought to overwhelming heights. And when he came inside her she shattered into a million pieces. 

Sai held her breathless and shaking. Her pants like a symphony against his ear. His hand moved comfortingly over her spine. “Beautiful Ino.”

Once they were able to catch their breaths he shifted them so that he could look at her. He gently pushed back her sweat matted hair. “Where did this idea come from?” 

“Well, I know you have that long mission coming. I wanted to give you something to keep you motivated. To be sure that you come back to me.” She admitted resting her face against his warm neck. 

Before Ino Sai didn’t mind longer missions. He had nothing at home waiting for him. Now the idea of being apart from her for a longer period was unbearable. 

Ino knew how talented and strong he was but missions could be unpredictable. And she’d be lying if she didn’t say that she was just a little nervous. 

Sai tilted her gaze back towards him, hating the worry in her eyes. He placed soft reassuring kisses against her lips. 

“I’ll always come home to you.” 

\--

“You okay commander?” The question from the Shinobi assigned with him on the mission brought Sai out of his stupor. 

He nodded putting the pictures away safely. The one that he’d taken of him and Ino together set on top. “Yes, just looking through some photos.”

“Excited to go home?”

A soft smile crossed his face. “More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts folders for a long time! Then I started writing Stalemate and it kind of got away from me. I’m glad that I was able to finish it. This one took a lot out of me and I needed a good amount of inspiration. Honestly though, who wouldn’t want a bunch of dirty photos of Ino. Okie lovies. Please let me know if you liked it with a kudos or a comment. You can leave it as a guest too !  
> Thanks again for reading. Please be safe out there. :kisses you on the forehead:


End file.
